The present invention is directed to a printed circuit keyboard, and more particularly, to a low-cost keyboard for use in a data terminal device. Data terminal devices are presently used in supermarket or fast food establishments which require fast checkout operations. With the introduction of low-cost printed circuit keyboards for use with data terminal devices employed in the above-cited operating conditions, problems have arisen in using such keyboards in that most keyboards have relatively flat contact surface portions which comprise key positions. Depression of a key position of this type keyboard provides very little tactile feedback to the operator. The use of this keyboard requires the operater to observe the required key position on the keyboard before depressing such key position. Because of this construction, the overall speed of operation of the keyboard is reduced as compared to a mechanical type keyboard wherein the operator, by the feel of each key, knows the location of the key required to be depressed without looking at the keyboard. In order to overcome this drawback, printed circuit keyboards have been constructed with raised portions or spherical proturbances corresponding to each key location on the keyboard. Examples of this type of construction may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,421, 3,988,551, 4,059,737 and 4,060,703. While this type of construction increases the tactile feedback of the raised portions, none produce fully the tactile feedback of a mechanical key operation. Other types of keyboards developed to solve the problem of tactile feedback include U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,421 which provides a keyboard construction in which a dimple portion is forced into engagement with a pair of fixed contacts to provide a switch closing operation intermediate the stroke of the dimple portion, the construction allowing the central portion of the dimple to move between the fixed contacts into engagement with a support member to eliminate excessive wear of the contact area. While this construction reduces the wear of the contact area of the dimple portion, it does not produce any greater tactile feedback other than the use of the raised dimple construction. It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a printed circuit keyboard construction which produces a tactile feedback to the operator similar to that of a mechanical key switch operation. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a keyboard which is simple in construction and low in cost.